1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical lens molds, and more particularly, to an optical lens mold with a built in cooling channel.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical lenses are fabricated by injection via an optical lens mold. The optical lens mold includes a mold body defining a plurality of injection chambers and a cooling channel surrounding the plurality of injection chambers. The structure of the cooling channel and precision of the optical lens mold have influence on a quality of the optical lens produced by the optical lens mold. Due to a materials limitation of the mold body, the cooling channel may be substantially in a “#” shape. The temperatures of the plurality of injection chambers are difficult to keep the same, as they may be changed due to the environment and the structure of the optical lens mold. Particularly, when producing high level optical lenses, several degrees of temperature difference may decrease the quality of the optical lens sharply.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.